


One Morning

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-18
Updated: 2002-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick morning in the life of Lex and Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Morning

## One Morning

by daughter of eve

[]()

* * *

One Morning  
Daughter of Eve  
Reviews are special  
Ownership is by rental basis only  
They have to be returned. 

Lex woke up next to Clark - his best friend, his love, his life - money and his father be damned. He watched the younger boy breath as though it was the most beautiful sight in the world and to Lex it was. Clark's mouth was open slightly, his face turned towards Lex, one arm over Lex's chest, the other crooked under his pillow. His chest moved up and down as he breathed, and Lex ran his fingers over the smooth skin, slowly drawing circles with his fingers. Clark's breath caught sharply, as Lex's fingers brushed over his nipple. He was waking up. That meant he would leave soon. 

Back to his mother and father, his perfect family. 

Lex wanted to belong to a family like that; didn't know they could exist in real life. A family that hugged, that trusted, and that cared about each other. They ate dinner together almost every night for God's sake. But then, they were the Kent's. And he'd fallen in love with their son. Their angelic son, a sixteen year old who had broken down all of Lex's self in a matter of months, leaving nothing left but truth. 

Wasn't sure when exactly that happened. The moment lust turned to love. Maybe it was the first time they kissed, the first time Clark moaned Lex's name, or maybe it was the day Clark stopped hiding. Clark stopped denying that he was strong, and fast. Admitted, yes, he was hit by that car. Lex thought maybe because they were becoming closer, Clark was afraid of hurting him. Maybe because the boy was falling in love with him, and he was tired of lying. Whatever the reason, some secrets were out and some remained. Why Clark left it this way was yet to be uncovered. Something to do with the meteors to be sure, but Lex tried not to let it matter. 

Clark stirred again, tightening his hold on Lex. Tightening but not hurting. Clark, even in sleep, was able to control his strength. Except once, the first time they made love. Clark gripped Lex's arms as Lex slowly entered him, trying to go slowly even though he knew he couldn't hurt him. Clark's pleasure took him and he squeezed so hard on Lex's forearms that it made Lex cry out. The bruises faded after a week or so, and Clark needed so much reassurance after that that Lex trusted him, and knowing he would never hurt him again. 

That had been two months ago. Lex stroked Clark's check and kissed his lips. Clark woke up underneath him responding to the kiss before he was even fully awake. 

"Hi." Clark said sleepily a sweet smile playing on his lips as he looked at his lover. 

"Morning." Lex was still touching him, not wanting to break contact until absolutely necessary. Getting Clark to stay the night did not happen near enough for Lex's liking. How much he depended on this boy scared the Luthor in him. 

"Lex, if you keep doing that I won't be able to leave any time soon." 

Lex was running the tip of his tongue across Clark's neck. "Promise." 

Clark groaned. "You know I have to go." 

Right, parents don't know yet. "You're just trying to get back at me for the other day." 

"Hum, well you started it. You knew I had to go to that meeting." 

"It's not my fault you looked so good in that suit." Lex was sucking on his ear now. 

"It's not my fault that you look so good naked." Lex was working his way down, Clark arching towards the kisses on his chest and abs. Planting a bite here and there just to hear the groan that escaped Clark every time. 

"Lex." It came out almost as a warning. 

Which Lex ignored going lower and licking the entire length of Clark. 

"Lex." That one came out as a cry. Clark's hips moved a bit and Lex placed his hands on them. Lex licked again, pressing his tongue down, pressuring. "Oh God Lex, please." 

"I thought you had to go home." Lex stopped, climbing up to look his lover in the face. 

"Oh you are such a bastard." Breathy and teasing. 

"Do you really think I would do that to you?" Lex kissed him deeply allowing his tongue to enter and fight with Clark's. And then suddenly Lex was back down swallowing Clark whole, leaving the other boy to simply lose himself in the sensation. 

Lex sucked and licked breathing in the scent of Clark. His head bobbed up and down and again Clark's hips moved wanting more, needing more. Lex shoved two fingers inside Clark, knowing it wouldn't hurt him, knowing it only turned him on. Clark's noises grew louder as Lex's fingers and mouth worked together, bringing Clark to the edge and then stopping. 

Clark whined in protest, beyond forming a complete sentence. "Lex... I...you...now." 

Lex smiled and lubed, not entirely necessary. Clark's legs wrapped around him and Lex leaned down kissing whatever skin he could reach. Lex pressed himself inside Clark, gasping at the tightness, the heat. When he started to move, stroking Clark Lex's own noises drowned out Clark's moans of pleasure. He moved harder, faster, remembering last night. How Clark had felt inside him, remembering the feeling of Clark stretching him, filling him, pounding into him until the memories of last night and the actions of today swirled together. Lex cried out his lovers name in an explosion of pure bliss. Clark came not long after, spilling himself on his chest and Lex's hand. 

Clark wrapped his arms around Lex pulling him in to kiss him, wet on the lips and then tiny brushes on his cheeks and neck. 

When they stopped trembling and were able to speak again Lex looked at Clark, brushing his hair out of his face, tracing light finger tips over cream and skin. 

"You are so beautiful." It always made Clark blush. "I don't want you to leave." 

Reminding Clark he had to go. 

"I'll be back, whenever you want me to be, I'll be here." 

"I know. You are always there when I need you. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

That smile again, it made Lex smile, it made Lex hope, it made Lex believe that everything would be wonderful always. 


End file.
